Beer Money Love
by ILoveAnnaKendrick77
Summary: AJ, Bobby, and James are in a three way relationship. They love each other equally and they would do anything it takes to make sure no one breaks them up. Slash...don't like, don't read. This involves AJ Styles. Robert "Bobby" Roode, and James Storm.
1. Chapter 1

**10/27/2011 11:00 PM**

"Fuck Bobby. I'm close...so damn close." I mumble as Bobby pulls all the way out of me and then slams into me again.

"Me too." Bobby mumbles. He grabs a hold of my hard cock and he starts stroking me in time with his hard thrusts. A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each others name.

"Mmmmm I love you Bobby." I say as I give Bobby a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too baby." Bobby says as he pulls out of me. The hotel room door opens, and Bobby and I are met with the sight of a distraught looking AJ Styles. AJ, Bobby, and I are in a relationship with each other. It may be unconventional; but we don't care.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask.

"I don't feel good." AJ says. I walk over to him and put my hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever. Does your stomach hurt?" I ask.

"Yeah." AJ says.

"Bobby, can you get me some Pepto please?" I ask Bobby.

"Sure." Bobby says as he gets off of the bed and makes his way over to my bag.

"I...I think I want to lie down." AJ says.

"Ok, come on." I say as I grab AJ's hand and lead him over to the bed. I help him take off his clothes and then he lies down on the left side of the bed, and I lie down next to him. He rolls over and lays his head on my chest. A few second later, Bobby hands AJ a bottle of water and the Pepto. AJ takes the Pepto and then hands the little cup back to Bobby.

"I hate Pepto." AJ says.

"I know; but it'll make your tummy feel better." I say.

"Yuck." AJ says as Bobby and I share a laugh.

"Not funny." AJ says as he takes a drink of water.

"Sorry baby." Bobby says.

"I'm sorry too." I say.

"You better be." AJ says as he hands Bobby the bottle of water and Bobby places it on the nightstand. After Bobby washes the little cup, he puts it back on the bottle of Pepto, and then climbs into bed next to me. He lays his head on my chest and I give both of my lovers a kiss on the forehead.

"You guys smell like sex." AJ says.

"Sorry baby." Bobby says.

"It's ok. If I felt better, I would let the both of you fuck me before bed." AJ says.

"Ugh! Stupid stomach aches." I say as we share a laugh.

"I love you guys." AJ says.

"I love you too." I say.

"Mmmmm I also love you." Bobby says tiredly. A few minutes later, we drift to sleep.

**10/28/2011 9:00 AM**

"James!" AJ mumbles.

"Yeah baby." I say.

"Your cock is poking my ass." AJ says.

"Sorry baby." I say as I shift over a bit, so my cock will no longer poke his ass.

"Damn it James." Bobby said.

"What?" I ask.

"Your ass just rubbed against my cock." Bobby says.

"Sorry hon." I say.

"I'm hard." AJ says.

"Me too." I say.

"Me three." Bobby says.

"Last one to cum, buys breakfast. Ready...go." AJ says as he starts stroking himself.

"Fuck." Bobby and I mumble as we start stroking ourselves. A couple of minutes later, AJ and I cum, and then a few seconds after that, Bobby cums.

"Fuck...I hate losing." Bobby mumbles.

"Sorry baby." I say.

"Yeah, what James said." AJ says.

"Let's take a shower and head down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast." I say.

"Ok." Bobby says.

"Sounds good to me." AJ says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:30 AM**

"Welcome to Eggs and Bacon. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"Three." I say.

"Alright, follow me please." She says as she picks up three menus, and starts walking in the direction of a table. A few seconds later, we arrive at a booth, and the hostess puts our menus on the table, and AJ, Bobby, and I sit down on the same side of the booth.

"Your waiter will be with you in a couple of minutes." She says.

"Thanks." I say as she walks away. I open my menu and start looking over the many food options.

"I already know what I'm getting." AJ says.

"Pancakes." Bobby and I say in unison.

"You guys know me so well." AJ says.

"What do you expect? The three of us have been together for six years. We know everything there is to know about each other." I say.

"That's true. Wait...did I ever tell you guys that Christopher Daniels and I used to date?" AJ asks us.

"Yeah...you told us that when the three of us started dating." I say.

"Well then...I guess we do know everything about each other." AJ says as we share a laugh.

"Hey guys. My name is James and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you guys started off with some drinks?" The waiter asks us.

"Can I get a large glass of Orange juice and a glass of water?" AJ asks James.

"Sure thing cutie." James says as I growl. Bobby puts a hand on my knee, and gives it a squeeze.

"Thanks." AJ says.

"You're welcome. What would you guys like to drink?" He asks Bobby and I.

"Can I get a large glass of Apple juice and a cup of coffee please?" I ask. I'm trying to keep my cool; but it's not working.

"Sure. What can I get for you sexy?" He asks Bobby. I stand up, so I can deck the guy, and AJ and Bobby put there hands on my shoulders, and I sit down.

"Ah...can I get a cup of coffee and a glass of water please?" Bobby asks.

"Sure thing sir. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" James asks us.

"Ah...can you give us a couple more minutes please?" AJ asks.

"Yeah...ah...I'll be right back." He mumbles as he walks away.

"Fucker." I mumble.

"Calm down baby." Bobby says as he starts rubbing my thigh.

"I...I'm trying. I...I hate it when people hit on you guys. I...I always think that the guys are trying to steal you away from me, and...and I don't like feeling like that." I say.

"I know baby; but we've been together for six years hon. AJ and I aren't going anywhere." Bobby says.

"O...ok. Sorry." I mumble.

"It's ok." Bobby says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I forgive you." AJ says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. A couple of minutes later, the waiter walks up to the table and after putting napkins on the table, he sets the drinks on the napkins.

"Ah...do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" James asks us.

"Yeah. Can I get a stack of buttermilk pancakes and a side of sausage links please?" AJ asks.

"Sure. What can I get for you sir?" He asks me.

"Ah...can I get a ham and cheese omelet, and a English muffin?" I ask.

"Sure. Do you want hash browns or home fries?" He asks me.

"Home fries, and can I get sausage links instead of the patty?" I ask.

"Sure. What can I get for you sir?" He asks Bobby.

"Ah...can I get a Belgian waffle, with strawberries and whip cream?" Bobby asks.

"Sure. Do you guys want anything else?" He asks.

"Nope, thanks." Bobby says as he hands the waiter our menus. The waiter walks away and I can't help; but grin.

"I think I scared him." I say.

"I hope so." AJ says.

"What time do you guys want to go home?" I ask Bobby and AJ.

"Ah...I don't really care. Why don't we ride some rides at Universal Orlando Resort, and then head home." AJ suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Bobby says.

"Ah...you guys can go on the rides, and I'll watch from a nice safe bench." I say.

"Come on baby. If you ride a roller coaster, I'll give you a blow job tonight." AJ says.

"Me too." Bobby says.

"Can I fuck you while Bobby is fucking me?" I ask AJ.

"Fuck yes." AJ says.

"Yay!" I say.

"So you'll go?" Bobby asks me.

"Yes." I say reluctantly.

"Yay!" Bobby and AJ say at the same time. They both give me a kiss on the cheek, and I blush.

"I love you guys." I say.

"Mmmm love you too." Bobby says as he bites my ear.

"I love you more than anything in the world...well almost anything in the world. I love Bo..." I silence AJ's babbling by giving him a kiss.

"Sorry." AJ says.

"It's ok." I say.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 10:45 AM**

After checking out of the hotel, we throw our bags into the trunk of our car, and head to Universal Orlando Resort. A few minutes later, we arrive at Universal Orlando Resort, and after finding a parking spot, we get out of the car and head to the front gate.

"Welcome to Universal Orlando Resort. How many tickets do you need?" The ticket agent asks us.

"Three." Bobby says.

"Alright. Your total comes to $90.75." She says. Bobby takes his credit card out of his shirt pocket and hands it to the lady. She swipes it through the machine, and then hands him the receipt and card. After he signs the receipt, he hands it back to the lady.

"Alrighty. Have a great time today. Oh, and congratulations on winning the Number One Contender match last night." She says to Bobby.

"Thanks. Ah...quick question. Where's our wrist bands?" Bobby asks the lady.

"Oh right...sorry. I'm just kind of flustered right now. It's my first day, and the boss man is my uncle, and he told me that if I did a good job today, he would take me to see you guys perform next week...anyways, here you go guys." She says as she hands Bobby our wristbands.

"Thank you ma'am." Bobby says as he hands me a wristband and then hands AJ his wristband.

"Your welcome sir. Oh and, you three make a cute...trio...couple...ah what do you guys call yourselves?" She asks us.

"What's the term AJ? Is it...Ménage à trois? Or something like that?" I ask AJ.

"Yeah, it's Ménage à trois." AJ says.

"Anyways...you guys are really cute together." She says.

"Thanks." Bobby, AJ, and I say in unison.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:15 AM**

"Come on baby. I promise it won't be as scary as you think." AJ says as he and Bobby grab my hand and drag me towards the Incredible Hulk.

"No way Jose. I told you I would go on a roller coaster...and I will; but I don't want to go on this one." I say.

"Come on baby. Please. Please. Please." AJ says as he puts on his best sad face.

"Damn it AJ. You know what that damn face does to me." I say.

"I know, and that's why I use it." AJ says.

"Meany." I mumble.

"Love you." AJ says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too." I mumble.

"Good. Now let's go." AJ says as he and Bobby pull me to the back of the line.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:30 AM**

"Enjoy your ride on the Incredible Hulk." The ride operator says over the intercom. A few seconds later, we shoot out of the station area and up a steep incline. Once at the top, we drop straight down and a few seconds later, we go through a couple of corkscrews and I nearly pee my pants.

"I'm not having fun! I'm not having fun!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

**Two Minutes Later: 11:33 AM**

"Let's go again! Let's go again!" I say.

"Are you serious?" AJ asks me.

"Yes. That was a lot of fun." I say.

"I thought you hated roller coasters." AJ says.

"I used to hate roller coasters. Now I love them." I say.

"Ok." AJ says as the restraints are loosened. We get off the seats and make our way out of the station.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:50 AM**

"Woooooooooooo!" I yell.

"Come on Ric Flair. Let's go get you a beer." AJ says.

"Beer...yay!" I say. Bobby grabs my left hand, and AJ grabs my right hand, and we start walking in the direction of the Beer Garden. A couple of minutes later, we arrive at the Beer Garden and we walk up to the counter.

"Hey Beer Money, and AJ. What can I get you guys?" Adam asks us. _Adam's always working when AJ, Bobby, and I are here._

"Budweiser please." I say.

"Make that two." Bobby says.

"I'll take a Pepsi. Thanks." AJ says.

"Alright. Your total comes to ten dollars." Adam says.

"Alright. Here is a 20. You can keep the change." I say.

"Thanks James." Adam says as he puts the change into his tip jar.

"You're welcome." I say. A couple of minutes later, Adam hands us our drinks and after saying good-bye to the man, we head to a table and sit down.

"After we finish our drinks, do you guys want to head to Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit?" AJ asks Bobby and I.

"Sure." Bobby and I say in unison.

"Yay!" AJ says excitedly. A man and a little boy walk up to our table.

"Hi...can...can I have your guys' autographs?" The little boy asks.

"Sure." AJ says. The boy hands AJ a piece of paper and after AJ signs it, he hands it to me, and after I sign it, I hand it to Bobby. After Bobby signs the paper, he hands it back to the boy.

"Thanks guys." The boy says.

"You're welcome. What's your name?" AJ asks the boy.

"Erik." The boy says.

"It's nice to meat you Erik. My name is AJ, and these two cutie's sitting next to me are James and Bobby." AJ says as he points to me and then Bobby. AJ, Bobby, and I came out a long time ago. No one cares that three of us are together. Well I lied. There is one person that cares about the three of us being together. His name is Kurt Angle. No one that works for our company likes Kurt Angle. He's a selfish ass hole.

"It's nice to meat you guys." He says.

"It's nice to meat you too." AJ says.

"Bye." Erik says.

"Bye." AJ, Bobby, and I say in unison.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:30 PM**

"Fuck Bobby. Fuck me harder. God AJ ride me...ride me faster." I mumble. Bobby slams into me and I let out a moan and AJ pulls off of me until just the tip of my cock remains in him, and then he slams back down and the three of us let out a moan.

"I'm close...so damn close." I mumble.

"Me too." Bobby mumbles.

"Yeah...what he said." AJ mumbles. I grab AJ's cock and I start stroking him in time with our movements, and a couple of minutes later, AJ and I cum screaming each other's name. Bobby slams into me one last time and then he cums.

"Fuck James!" Bobby mumbles. AJ moans and I look up and notice that Bobby is munching on AJ's ear.

"I...I love you guys." I mumble.

"Love you too." Bobby says.

"Yeah...what he said." AJ says as we share a laugh.

"I Love you Bobby." AJ says.

"I Love you too AJ. I love you James." Bobby says.

"I love you too." I say. AJ slides off of me and then Bobby pulls out of me and they both get out of bed and head into the bathroom. A few seconds later, they return. Bobby is carrying a wet wash cloth and AJ is no longer covered in cum. After Bobby cleans my tummy off, he throws the wash cloth towards the bathroom, and then he lies down next to me. He rolls over and lays his head on my chest.

"Come to bed baby." I say to AJ.

"Kk." AJ says as he lays down next to me. He rolls over and lays his head on my chest, and him and Bobby interlace there hands.

"Good night guys." I mumble.

"Good night." Bobby says.

"Good night baby." AJ says. A few minutes later, we drift to sleep.

**WOOOO I finally got it done. This chapter was a teaser. If you guys are interested in reading another chapter, let me know, and I'll write another one, thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**11/03/2011** **11:05 PM**

The cameras just shut off. Bobby comes running over to me and I notice that he isn't holding onto the belt anymore.

"Shit James. I'm so sorry baby. Are you ok?" Bobby asks me.

"I'm fine...I think. Am I bleeding?" I ask.

"A little bit." Bobby says as he touches the wound and I wince.

"I...I...I'm so sorry baby. I...I should have told the writers no. I...I should have said that I didn't want to turn heel. I mean...I knew that beer money would have to break up eventually; but...why...why did they ask me to hit you in the head with a beer bottle?" Bobby mumbles.

"I don't know baby. Can...can you help me stand up?" I ask Bobby.

"Yeah." Bobby mumbles. He helps me stand up, and I let out a groan. The room is spinning, and I can't see straight.

"I...I thought the bottle was made of fake glass. Why...why did it hurt so much when you hit me?" I ask.

"I...I don't know. I'm going to talk to the ring crew after we get you back to the locker room." Bobby says.

"Ok." I mumble. Bobby picks up his belt, and after a couple of minutes, we finally make our way back to the locker room. Bobby lets go of me for a second so he can open the door, and I almost fall over; but someone catches me. I look up and am met with the sight of Steve. aka. Sting.

"I...I saw what happened. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am going to look into what happened. Who ever switched out the bottles is going to be fired. Ok." Steve says.

"Ok." I mumble.

"Ok." Bobby says.

"Oh, and I talked to the writers, they're going to give you and AJ a shot at the belt at the next PPV." Steve says to me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. They said something about keeping it in the family. They want either you, Bobby, or AJ to hold onto the title for the next few months. As you know, we are having some problems with the ratings, and the writers said that everyone loves the three of you, so they figured that if you three hold onto the title for a few months, the ratings will go up." Steve says.

"That's cool. I...I'm going to go die. Good night." I mumble.

"Good night James." Steve says as he lets go of me. Bobby helps me into the locker room. We walk over to the couch and Bobby helps me sit down. AJ is laying down in front of his locker, and I can't help but smile at the sight of him sleeping. He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

"I'm going to go get the first aid kit." Bobby says.

"Ok." I mumble. Bobby walks over to his bag and grabs the First-Aid kit. AJ starts to stir, and a few seconds later, he opens his eyes.

"AJ." I mumble. AJ rubs his eyes, and once he sees the dried blood on my head, he stands up and runs over to me. He sits down next to me and he gently turns my head towards him, so he can take a look at me.

"What...what happened?" AJ asks me.

"The...the bottle that Bobby hit me with was made of actual glass, and it cut me up pretty good." I say.

"Fuck! I knew something like this would happen. I fucking hate the ring crew. Why would they give you an actual bottle to carry with you to the ring?" AJ asks me.

"I...I think someone was trying to hurt James." Bobby says.

"Why would anyone want to hurt me?" I ask.

"I don't know baby. I'm sure Steve will figure it out." Bobby says as he pulls up a chair and sits down on it. He opens the first-aid kit and takes out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

"AJ baby. Can you go get me a couple of towels out of the shower room?" Bobby asks AJ.

"Sure." AJ says as he stands up and runs to the shower room. A few seconds later, he exits the shower room and after handing Bobby the towels, he sits down next to me and puts his hand on my leg. Bobby dumps some water onto one of the towels, and starts cleaning the dried blood off of my face.

"My...my head hurts." I mumble.

"I know it does. After I finish cleaning the blood off of your face, I'm going to put a band-aid on the cut, and then we can head back to the hotel, ok." Bobby says.

"Ok." I mumble. After Bobby finishes cleaning the blood off of my face, he cleans the small wound with hydrogen peroxide, and then puts a band-aid on the cut.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, ok." Bobby says.

"Ok." I mumble.

"How long have you, AJ, and I been together?" Bobby asks me.

"Six years." I say.

"Good. What's my name?" Bobby asks me.

"Bobby." I say.

"Good. Are you feeling nauseous, or light headed?" Bobby asks me.

"No. I feel fine. My head hurts, and I have a massive hard on; but other than that, I'm feeling great." I say.

"Hard on?" Bobby asks me.

"You heard me." I say.

"AJ. Can you take care of James' hard on for me? I'm going to go talk to Steve." Bobby says.

"Why are you leaving me baby?" I ask Bobby.

"I have to go talk to Steve." Bobby says.

"Ugh...fine." I mumble.

"If your head feels better tomorrow morning, I'll fuck you so hard, you can't walk." Bobby says as I groan.

"Hey...what about me." AJ says.

"You can ride James while I'm fucking him." Bobby says.

"No. I want the both of you to fuck me at the same time." AJ says.

"What? Why?" I ask. My head is starting to hurt less; but my cock is starting to throb.

"I...I talked to Christopher, and...and he told me that it feels really good to have two cocks inside of you." AJ says.

"Oh god. Can we hurry up and go back to the hotel? I want to go to sleep now, so I can wake up in a few hours and fuck this tight piece of ass sitting next to me." I say as I start rubbing AJ.

"Fuck James." AJ mumbles.

"You guys have fun. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Bobby says.

"K." I mumble.

"Yeah, what he said." AJ says.

**A Few Minutes Later: Bobby's P.O.V **

"Wait up Steve!" I yell as I start running towards Steve. He turns around and a couple of seconds later, I come to a stop in front of him.

"Where's James? Is he ok? Does he need an ambulance?" Steve asks me. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his cell phone.

"He...he's ok. There's no need to call 911. I...I just wanted to tell you something." I say.

"O...ok. You...you scared me. I...I thought that maybe James was hurt worse than I thought he was." Steve says.

"He's ok. He has a small cut above his eye. I cleaned the blood off of his face and put a band-aid on the cut. He should be fine in a couple of hours." I say.

"Oh thank god." Steve says.

"I...I wanted to tell you something." I say.

"What did you want to tell me?" Steve asks me.

"I...I think Kurt was the one that switched the bottles." I say.

"Kurt? Why would Kurt...oh my god." Steve says.

"What?" I ask.

"This morning, I bummed a cigarette off of Kurt, and I couldn't help but notice that he was drinking a beer. He started rambling about you winning the title, and then he said something about getting hit in the head with a beer bottle. I can't remember exactly what he said. I...I'm going to go have a talk with Terry." Steve says as he walks off.

"If it is Kurt, I'm going to kick his ass for what he did to James." I mumble to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:25 PM**

Bobby and AJ helped me shower, and now they're drying me off. Bobby starts drying my legs off and AJ starts drying my chest and arms.

"I love you baby, and once again, I'm sorry that I hit you with that beer bottle. I should have told the writers no." Bobby says.

"Can you quit apologizing to me. I know that you're sorry baby. It was an accident. Someone switched the bottles and you had no idea that the bottle was made of actual glass." I say.

"I...I know; but I could have seriously hurt you." Bobby says as he starts to cry. I grab Bobby's arm, and pull him up so I can look him in the eye.

"Shhhhh baby, it's ok. I love you Bobby, and it's going to take a lot more than hitting me in the head with a beer bottle to change the way I feel about you." I say as I give Bobby a kiss.

"I love you baby. I...I'm happy that you still love me." Bobby says as he gives me a kiss.

"I will love you for the rest of my life. You and AJ mean the world to me, and I can't imagine a life without you guys." I say as I give Bobby a kiss and then turn my head and give AJ a kiss.

"I love you too...and I love you AJ." Bobby says.

"I love you too Bobby." AJ says as he kisses Bobby.

"Can you guys finish drying me off? I'm getting cold and I think my balls shrank." I say. Bobby and AJ role there eyes and they go back to drying me off. Bobby wraps the towel around my flacid cock, and I let out a moan as he starts stroking me.

"Bobby...fuck Bobby. Please stop." I mumble.

"What? Why?" Bobby asks me.

"The last time we had sex in the locker room, Steve walked in on us right as the three of us were about to cum." I say.

"Your point?" Bobby asks as he starts stroking me again.

"My...my point is...fuck Bobby. I...I give up. You and I both know that the three of us get off on being watched. God damn it...keep going." I mumble. AJ runs his tongue over the scar on my neck and I let out a moan. **(A.N. I don't know if James has a scar on his neck; but let's pretend that he does.)**

"I...I need to sit down." I mumble. Bobby grabs my hand and the three of us walk over to the couch. I sit down on the couch, and Bobby gets on his knees in front of the couch, and AJ sits down next to me. Bobby grabs my semi-hard cock and he starts stroking me. I turn my head towards AJ and he gives me a kiss. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and he opens his mouth to grant me access. We battle for dominance, and I eventually win. I always win.

"Wait Bobby." I say as I pull away from AJ.

"What? Why?" Bobby asks me.

"Ah...this isn't going to work. Ah...I'm going to go lay down on the edge of that table, and Bobby...you can fuck me, and AJ can ride me." I say.

"That's what we usually do." AJ says.

"I know; but it's going to be kind of uncomfortable if we do it on the couch." I say.

"Good point." AJ says. We get off of the couch and make our way over to the table. I lie down on the edge of the table, and start stroking myself.

"Shit James. The...the sight of you stroking yourself makes me hard." Bobby says.

"The...the sight of your hard cock makes me hard. I...I love fucking myself on your hard cock. It always feels so good." AJ mumbles.

"Fuck. Will the two of you just shut up and fuck me...or ride my cock...whatever." I say. Bobby walks over to his bag and grabs the tube of lube out of the side pocket. He tosses it to AJ and AJ squirts some into his hand. He grabs a hold of my cock and he starts stroking me. Once my cock is covered in lube, he sticks two fingers into me and I let out a moan as his fingers brush against my prostate. Although AJ never tops to either Bobby or I, he still likes to prepare me.

"Fuck AJ. Do it again." I mumble. AJ brushes my prostate again and I let out another moan.

"Fuck...get...get on my dick right now." I mumble. AJ pulls his fingers out of me and climbs onto the table and straddles my hips. He sinks down on my cock and the both of us moan. Bobby walks over to us and he bites down on AJ's shoulder.

"Fuck Bobby." AJ moans. Bobby pushes into me and the both of us moan.

"Fuck Bobby. So...so big." I moan. Bobby pulls all the way out of me and then pushes into me again. AJ pulls off of me until just the tip of my cock is in him, and then sinks back down and I let out a moan.

"Fuck me harder Bobby. Please baby, fuck me harder." I say. Bobby pulls all the way out of me and then slams into me again. AJ pulls off of my cock and slams back down and the three of us moan. We're to busy making love, to notice that the locker room door opens.

"Fuck guys. Why do you insist on making love in the locker room after TNA?" Steve asks. Bobby pulls out of me and AJ stops his movements and the three of us look at Steve.

"Sorry Stinger. We...we get off on the thought of someone watching us." I say.

"Ugh! Do you mind if I stay and watch?" Sting asks us.

"We don't mind." We say in unison. Sting sits down on the couch and AJ, Bobby and I watch as he pulls the zipper down on his jeans and takes out his semi-hard cock. This isn't the first time Stinger has watched us have sex, and it definitely won't be the last.

"Continue." Sting says as he starts stroking himself. Bobby pushes into me again and AJ starts riding me like only he can ride me. I take hold of AJ's cock and I start stroking him in time with our movements. I look over at Stinger and notice that he's already hard. A few minutes later, all of us cum. AJ, Bobby and I scream each others names, and Sting yells fuck as he cums. After recuperating, AJ pulls off of me, and gets off of the table and Bobby pulls out of me and then he helps me stand up.

"Ah...fuck. You...you guys do this on purpose." Steve says as he cleans the cum off of his hand.

"Do what on purpose?" AJ asks Steve.

"You...you guys know that I'm looking for you, so you all start fucking, and when I knock on the door, you don't answer, so I walk into the room and see the three of you fucking, and I always end up staying, because I like to watch the three of you fuck, and...damn it. Terry is going to be mad at me." Steve says.

"Why is Terry going to be mad at you?" I ask.

"We...we started going out a couple of months ago. He...he has problems getting it up, so he...he gives me blow jobs; but that's all we do. I...I really like Terry; but I also like watching you guys, and damn it." Sting says. There's a knock on the door.

"Ah...hold on!" I yell. Another knock.

"Hold on!" I yell again as AJ, Bobby and I run over to our bags. I grab some clothes out of my bag and a couple of minutes later, the three of us are fully dressed. Steve has already tucked himself away, and he washed his hands, so he doesn't have cum on them any more.

"Come in!" I yell. The door opens and Terry walks into the room. He walks over to Sting.

"Where were you? You told me that you were going to go talk to AJ, Bobby and James; but I didn't think it would take you 15 minutes to tell them that Kurt was the one that switched the bottles." Terry says.

"I'm going to kill that mother fucker." Bobby says. Bobby hates Kurt, and now that he knows that it was Kurt that switched the bottles, he really is going to kill him; but I don't mind.

"Wait...you had no idea? What...what were you doing in here?" Terry asks Steve. "Oh god. Were...were you watching them have sex? Did you jack off at the sight of them having sex?" Terry asks Steve.

"I'm sorry baby. On occasion, I watch them have sex and I masterbate; but that's all I do. They...they get off knowing that someone is watching them. I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me." Steve says.

"I...I know that I have problems getting it up; but I...I give you blow jobs, and I thought that...that you were ok with that...I...fuck baby." Terry says. _Uh-oh. If I had any idea that Terry and Steve were together, I would never have let Steve stay. _

"I'm sorry baby. I'll never watch them have sex again. I promise." Steve says.

"I'm sorry Terry. If I had any idea that you two were together, I would never have let him stay." I say.

"Yeah, were sorry Terry." Bobby says.

"O...ok. Do...do you promise that you won't watch them have sex anymore?" Terry asks Steve.

"I promise." Steve says as he kisses Terry.

"Ok. I forgive you." Terry says as he gives Steve a kiss.

"Let's get out of here." Steve says as he grabs Terry's hand.

"Ah...hold on guys. Was Kurt fired?" I ask.

"Yes." Terry says.

"Thank god." I say.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore." Terry says.

"Thanks guys." I say.

"You're welcome." Terry says as him and Steve leave.

"I'm fucking tired. Let's go back to the hotel." I say.

"K." Bobby says. After putting our wrestling gear away, Bobby grabs my bag and his bag, and after AJ grabs his bag, the three of us head back to the hotel.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:30 AM**

"Good night my prescious babies." I say.

"Good night." AJ says to me.

"Good night." Bobby says.

"Good night Bobby." AJ says.

"Good night AJ." Bobby says. A few minutes later, the three of us fall asleep.

**There you go jadeMK11**


	4. Chapter 4

**jameMK11 get your gun ready. **

**11/04/2011 9:00 AM**

Bobby, AJ, and I are laying in bed cuddling. There's a knock at the door.

"I got it." Bobby mumbles. He gets out of bed and walks over to the door. He opens the door and a couple of seconds later..._pop! pop! pop!_

"Bobby!" I yell as as AJ and I get out of bed and run to the door. AJ drops to his knees next to Bobby and I look out into the hall and see Kurt running down the hall. _Oh god, why...why would he do this to Bobby? What...what did Bobby ever do to him?_

"Bobby. Stay with me baby. James...can...can you call 911 please? Ah fuck." AJ says as he stands up and runs into the bathroom. _I...I don't know how he does it; but AJ usually always stays calm during situations like these._ I run over to my bag and grab my cell phone out of the side pocket. I dial 911 and put the phone to my ear. AJ runs out of the bathroom and drops to his knees next to Bobby. He puts the towels on the wounds.

"911, what's your emergency?" The 911 dispatcher asks me.

"My...my boyfriend's been shot. Please...I need an ambulance. He...he's bleeding profusely. Please...please send help." I say as I start crying.

"What the hell's going on...oh my god." I hear Steve say as he runs into the room. He drops to his knees next to Bobby.

"Hand...hand me a towel." Steve says. AJ hands him a towel and Steve places it over another wound.

"Sir...please try and stay calm. I have paramedics and police officers on the way to your location. I see here that you are at the Hilton at 218 Hillcrest Road. Is that correct sir?" She asks me.

"Yes...please hurry. My...my boyfriend...I...I don't want him to die." I mumble as I run over to Bobby and drop to my knees next to him.

"Stay with me baby. I...I can't lose you. We...we can't lose you." I mumble as I give Bobby a kiss on the forehead. Bobby smiles at me, and I can't help but cry a little bit harder. _He's breathing, he's awake and alert. These are good signs._

"Sir, what room are you staying in?" She asks me.

"I'm in room number 743." I say.

"Ok sir. I have paramedics and the police on the way to your location. They will be there in a few minutes. Is your boyfriend breathing?" She asks me.

"Yes...he's breathing." I say.

"Ok sir. Can you check his pulse for me?" She asks me. I place two of my fingers on the pulse point on Bobby's neck. I look at my watch and start counting the beats per minute.

"His...his pulse is 48." I say.

"Ok sir. I'm currently relaying all of the information that your giving me to the paramedics. They will be there in a few minutes, I promise." She says.

"Thanks ma'am. Thank you so much. I'm going to hang up now." I mumble as I hang up and drop the phone.

"Bobby. Come on baby. Stay with us." I say.

"James...why...why would Kurt shoot me?" Bobby asks me. **(A.N. The bullets missed all of the internal organs; but one of them did strike a major artery, and the wound is bleeding pretty bad; but AJ and Steve are applying pressure to the wounds. I know that some people go into shock after being shot; but let's pretend that Bobby isn't like most people, that's why he isn't going into shock, and that's why he can respond to the questions people ask him. Sorry if that didn't make sense jadeMK11)**

"I don't know baby. I...I don't know." I say.

"What's going on? I heard three loud pop...oh my god. Bobby." Jeff Hardy says as him and Ken Anderson rush into the room.

"What...what happened?" Jeff asks.

"Kurt...Kurt shot me." Bobby says.

"Oh my god. I...fuck. Did...did you call 911?" Jeff asks.

"What do you think?" I ask angrily.

"I...I'm sorry James. I...I'm sorry. I...I ask stupid questions when I'm scared." Jeff says as Ken wraps his arms around Jeff and Jeff cries into Ken's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jeff. I...I'm sorry." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:10 AM**

Every single member of the TNA roster is out in the hall. Some of them are crying and some of them are talking about what happened. The paramedics walk into the room and they start tending to Bobby. AJ walks over to my and I wrap my arms around him.

"We...we can't lose him AJ. We...we can't lose him." I say.

"Bobby's a fighter baby. He's going to be ok, I promise." AJ says.

"How...how do you know?" I ask.

"I just know." AJ says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:45 AM**

AJ and I had to clean up and get dressed before heading to the hospital. _AJ was the one that insisted on it. I just wanted to go to the hospital and make sure that Bobby was going to be ok; but AJ stopped before I could leave the room. The both of us took a quick shower and got dressed and then headed to the hospital, which was only a five minute walk away from the hotel._ Now, we are sitting in the waiting room outside of the emergency room. AJ and I are sitting on the couch. My head is in AJ's lap and I'm crying. I look up and notice that AJ is also crying. The doctors just told us that they have to rush Bobby into surgery. I...I hope he's ok. Every single member of the TNA roster is here. They're seated in the many seats surrounding the couch.

"He's going to be ok right?" I ask AJ.

"Yes baby. He's going to be alright." AJ says.

**A Few Hours Later: 2:00 PM**

The police arrested Kurt. They found him in the lobby. He was sitting in a chair next to the entrance to the hotel. He confessed to shooting Bobby.

"Whose here for Robert Roode?" A doctor asks as he walks into the waiting room.

"We are." AJ says as him and I stand up and walk over to the doctor.

"Ah...Robert is a very lucky man. We removed all three of the bullets, and the reason we rushed him into surgery is, one of the bullets struck a major artery in his abdomen; but we were able to repair it, and he is now in recovery." The doctor says.

"Oh thank god. Can...can we see him?" I ask.

"He's going to be in recovery for another half an hour. You can go see him after he gets out of recovery." The doctor says.

"Thank you so much doctor. Thank you." I say as I hug the doctor.

"Ah...you're welcome sir." She says as she hugs me back. After AJ gives her a hug, she tells us what room number Bobby is going to be in, and then she walks away.

"Oh thank god AJ. He...he's going to be ok. He...he's going to be ok." I mumble as I wrap my arms around AJ.

"I told you baby. Bobby's a fighter." AJ says as he gives me a kiss. We walk over to the rest of the roster.

"Bobby...Bobby's going to be ok." I say as everyone starts chearing. Most of them have been crying none-stop for the last four hours. They start hugging each other, and then they start hugging AJ and I. Jeff and Ken walk up to us.

"I...I'm so happy that Bobby is going to be ok. I...I thought we were going to lose him." Jeff says as he wraps his arms around me.

"I...I don't know what I would have done if Bobby had died. I...I'm so happy that he's going to be ok." I say.

"Me...me too." Jeff says as he lets go of me and I let go of him. He hugs AJ and then Ken hugs me and then Ken hugs AJ.

**30 Minutes Later: 2:30 PM**

AJ and I walk into room number 212. Bobby looks so peaceful. AJ and I walk over to the bed and AJ sits down in a chair on the left side of the bed, and I sit down in a chair on the right side of the bed.

"Bobby." I say. Bobby opens his eyes and he smiles at me. "Hey...hey baby." I say.

"Hey James. Where...where am I?" Bobby asks me. The tears I had been holding back for the last hour, start falling. "Shhhh baby. Why are you crying?" Bobby asks me. I look over at AJ, and notice that he is also crying. Bobby looks at AJ and frowns at the sight of him crying.

"Why...why are you guys crying?" Bobby asks.

"Kurt...Kurt shot you Bobby. The doctors had to do surgery to repair one of the major arteries in your abdomen. She...she said that your going to be ok." I say.

"I...I was shot?" Bobby asks me.

"Yes baby; but you're going to be ok." I say.

"Good...good. Did...did they catch Kurt?" Bobby asks me. For the next 15 minutes, I explain everything that has happened in the last few hours. Bobby processes all of the information, and after asking a couple of questions, he goes to sleep. My stomach growls and I let out a groan.

"I'm really hungry." I mumble.

"Me too. Bobby is asleep and stable, so let's go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat." AJ says.

"O...ok." I mumble. AJ and I stand up and after interlacing our hands, we head out of the room and make our way down to the cafeteria. Every member of the TNA roster went back to the hotel. They told AJ and I tell tell Bobby hi, and we did.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

AJ and I spent a total of 12 hours at the hospital. The doctors told us that Bobby was going to be ok. They said that he could go home in a few days.

"I...I am really happy that Bobby is ok." I say.

"Me too baby, me too." AJ says.

"Can...can we take a bath?" I ask.

"Sure." AJ says. AJ and I get out of bed and head into the bathroom. We take off all of our clothes and AJ turns the water on. A few minutes later, the tub is full, so AJ climbs into the tub and I sit down in front of him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:50 PM**

We just got out of the bath, and after emptying the tub, we dry off, put on some boxers, and head to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I know that the 11/10 taping of TNA was in Georgia; but let's pretend that it was actually in Orlando and that TNA is not taped. **

**A Few Days Later: 11/10/2011 9:30 AM**

AJ, Bobby, and I got home on Wednesday. Bobby was released from the hospital on Tuesday, and the three of us drove from Georgia to our home here in Orlando. Due to the fact that Bobby was shot, he has to drop the belt, and AJ, Mr. Anderson, Jeff Hardy and I are going to be in a fatal-4-way for the belt tonight. **(A.N. Bobby, James and AJ had a long talk about whether or not James and AJ should wrestle while Bobby is healing, and they came to the conclusion that James and AJ should still wrestle.) **AJ is scheduled to win, and then at the PPV on Sunday, AJ and I are going to be in a match for the title, and AJ is scheduled to win that match.

AJ, Bobby and I just finished showering, and after drying off, we get dressed, and after AJ grabs the bag of bandages and anti-bacterial cream, we head back into the bathroom so we can bandage the wounds on Bobby's abdomen. Two of the wounds are small in size, and the other wound from the surgery is about four inches long. AJ sets the bag down on the counter and opens it. He puts on a pair of gloves and after Bobby takes his shirt off, AJ starts tending to the wounds.

"Ah...James, can you hand me the anti-bacterial cream and two small bandages and one large bandage please?" AJ asks me.

"Sure." I say. I grab two small bandages, one large bandage and the anti-bacterial cream out of the bag, and hand the items to AJ. AJ squirts some anti-bacterial cream onto the tip of his finger and starts applying it to the two small wounds and one large wound. After he finishes applying the cream to all three of the wounds, he places bandages on the wounds and then gives Bobby a kiss. After Bobby puts his shirt on, we clean up, and head down to the living room. Ken and Jeff will be here in a few minutes. The five of us are going to go to breakfast at a restaurant in down town Orlando. The phone rings, and I reach over to the side table and press talk on the little reciever and then I press the speaker phone button.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey James, it's Steve. How are you doing?" Steve asks.

"I'm doing good. By the way, you're on speaker phone." I say.

"Ok. Ah...I was just wondering how Bobby was doing." Steve says.

"I'm doing good Steve. My wounds are healing well and the doctor said I can get the stitches removed in a few days." Bobby says.

"That's great man. I...I was really worried about you. I...I thought we were going to lose you." Steve says. This is the first time that Steve has really opened up about what happened on the day that Bobby was shot.

"I'm a fighter Stinger. It's going to take more than three bullets to keep me down." Bobby says.

"Are...are you going to come to the show tonight?" Steve asks.

"Yes sir. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Bobby says.

"I can't wait to see you buddy. Oh and James and AJ." Steve says.

"Yes sir." I say.

"Yeah." AJ says.

"You guys take good care of him." Steve says.

"Ok sir." I say.

"Ok." AJ says.

"I'll see you guys tonight, bye." Steve says.

"Bye." I say.

"Tootles." AJ says.

"Bye." Bobby says as I press the end button. A few minutes later, there's a knock at the door, and I get off of the couch and walk over to the door and open it.

"Hey guys, please come in." I say as I open the door wider, so Jeff and Ken can come in. They walk into the house and I shut the door.

"Hey Bobby, hey AJ." Jeff says as him and Ken walk over to the couch. Bobby and AJ get off of the couch and hug Ken and Jeff.

"Are you guys ready?" Bobby asks us.

"Ready when you are." Jeff says.

"Ah...where's my hug?" I ask.

"Oooops, sorry." Jeff says as him and Ken walk over to me and give me a hug.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:15 AM**

We just arrived at Breakfast Club of Orlando, and after getting out of the car, we head inside.

"Welcome to Breakfast Club of Orlando, how many people are in your party?" The host asks us.

"Four." I say.

"Alright, follow me please." He says as he picks up four menus and starts walking in the direction of a table. A few seconds later, we walk up to a table, and after he sets our menus on the table and we sit down. AJ, Bobby and I on one side, and Jeff and Ken on the other side. I pick up my menu, open it, and start looking over the many food options.

"I know what I'm getting." AJ says.

"Pancakes." Ken, Jeff, Bobby and I say in unison. Ken and Jeff are pretty good friends of ours.

"Ugh...you guys know me so well." AJ says.

"I think I'm going to get the Kicken Chicken Omelette." I say.

"That sounds good. I'm going to get the Home Run." James says.

"Me too; but I'm going to get it with a pancake." Jeff says.

"Ah, I'm going to get it with a waffle." Ken says.

"Ooooooo. AJ, did you remember to grab my pain pills before we left the house?" Bobby asks AJ.

"Yeah. They're in the car." AJ says.

"Can...can you go get them for me?" Bobby asks AJ.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." AJ says as he stands up and makes his way out of the restaurant. I put my hand on Bobby's knee and give it a squeeze. Bobby gives me a kiss on the cheak and I smile. A waiter walks up to our table.

"Hello guys. My name is Jeremy and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Jeremy asks us.

"Ah, can I get a glass of water and a cup of coffee?" Jeff asks Jeremy.

"Sure, and for you?" He asks Ken.

"I'll get a cup of coffee and a glass of milk." Ken says.

"Ok, and what would you guys like?" Jeremy asks me.

"I'll get a glass of water please, and AJ is going to get a large glass of orange juice and a glass of water." I say.

"Ok, and what would you like to drink?" Jeremy asks Bobby.

"Ah, can I get a cup of coffee and a glass of water please?" Bobby asks Jeremy.

"Sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Jeremy asks us.

"Ah, yeah." Jeff says. A couple of minutes later, we finish ordering, and the waiter takes our menus and walks away.

"Where the fuck is AJ?" Bobby asks no one in particular.

"He went to go get your pills." I say.

"No shit Sherlock. He's been gone for five minutes. Where the fuck is he?" Bobby asks. Bobby get's mad when he's in pain. A few seconds later, AJ walks up to the table, and after handing the bottle of pills to Bobby, he sits down next to me.

"What took you so long?" Bobby asks AJ. Bobby opens the bottle of pills and dumps two into his hand, and then closes the bottle.

"Fuck." Bobby mumbles.

"What's wrong baby?" AJ asks Bobby.

"What the fuck took you so long AJ?" Bobby asks AJ.

"After I got you your pills, a couple of my fans came up to me, and they wanted my autograph, so I gave it to them." AJ says.

"Damn it AJ. Your boyfriend's in a lot of pain, and instead of coming back inside after getting my pills, you stand outside and sign some autographs for your so called fans." Bobby says.

"Fuck you Bobby." AJ says as he stands up runs away from the table. I stand up and start running in the direction AJ is running. AJ runs into the bathroom and I also run into the bathroom and thankfully no one is in here.

"What the fuck is his problem baby?" AJ asks me.

"I don't know hon. Bobby...Bobby gets mad when he's in pain baby, and I...fuck I don't know what to do right now." I mumble as I walk up to AJ and wrap my arms around him. AJ wraps his arms around me and puts his head on my 's crying, and I start to cry.

"We...we almost lost him baby. I...I don't know what I would've done if we lost him. I...I know there's a special place in hell for people like Kurt, and I swear to god if Kurt ever gets out of prison, I'm going to hunt him down and kill him, do you understand me?" AJ asks me. _I've been waiting for this moment. AJ processes things differently, and I've been waiting for him to have a melt down. I just wish it wasn't in a restaurant bathroom. _

"I understand baby. I understand." I say. AJ pulls away from me and walks over to the towell dispencer and punches it. He falls off of the wall and then AJ kicks the wall. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him.

"Calm down baby. Bobby's ok now." I say as AJ puts his head on my shoulder. We spend the next five minutes crying, and after composing ourselves, we wash our faces and then dry them.

"I...I really needed that." AJ says.

"I know you did." I say as I wrap my arms around AJ and give him a kiss on the forehead.  
>"I love you baby." AJ says.<p>

"I love you too." I say. AJ and I head back to the table and AJ sits down next to Bobby and I sit down next to AJ.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to yell at you. I love you." Bobby says as he gives AJ a kiss.

"I love you too baby." AJ says.

"Are we ok now?" Bobby asks AJ.

"Yeah, we're ok." AJ says.

"Good." Bobby says as he gives AJ a kiss.

"Are you still in pain?" AJ asks Bobby.

"Yeah; but it's starting to go away." Bobby says.

"Good." AJ says.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:30 PM**

AJ and I just finished showering, and after getting dressed, AJ grabs his belt and his bag and I grab my bag and Bobby, AJ and I head to our car. Although we live in Orlando, we still stay in a hotel after TNA.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:45 PM**

We just got to the hotel, and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we head inside. We make our way up to our room, and after AJ and I set our bags down by the door, and after Bobby, AJ and I strip down to our boxers, we brush our teeth and head to bed.

"Good night babies." I say.

"Good night James. Good night AJ." Bobby says.

"Good night Bobby. Good night James." AJ says. A few minutes later, we fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Few Days Later: 11/13/2011 7:40 PM**

Bobby, AJ, and I are in catering.

"I'm really excited for our match tonight." AJ says.

"I'm not. I hate Steel Cage matches." I say.

"I know you do. Remember the last time you were in a Steel Cage match?" AJ asks me.

"Yes. I was busted open by the horrible excuse for a wrestler, Bully Ray." I say.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I meant the Steel Cage match before that." AJ says.

"Oh, Bobby and I won that match, and then the three of us had amazing sex." I say.

"Damn right we did. You know, although your scheduled to lose the match, we can still have amazing sex." AJ says.

"What about Bobby. The...the doctor said that he can't have sex until two weeks after surgery." I say as I look at Bobby and he frowns at me.

"AJ can give me a blow job while your fucking him." Bobby says.

"O...ok. We can try that." I say.

"Yay...thank you so much baby." Bobby says as he gives me a kiss.

"You're welcome." I say.

"Hey, what about me?" AJ asks. Bobby and I give AJ a kiss and he smiles. After the three of us finish eating, we head back to our locker room. Bobby, AJ and I walk over to the couch, and after I turn the TV on, the three of us sit down on the couch.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Ah...it is, 7:55 PM." AJ says.

"Ok. Whose in the dark match?" I ask.

"Ah...Brian Kendrick, and Alex Shelley." AJ says.

"I haven't seen those two wrestle in like a month." I say.

"I think Steve said something about them being in the X-Division championship match at the next PPV." AJ says.

"I love the finisher the both of them use. What's it called? Bread..." I say.

"Sliced bread." AJ says.

"I love that move." I say.

"Me too." Bobby says.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:50 PM**

AJ hits Styles-Clash on me and then he starts climbing out of the cage. A few seconds later, the bell rings signaling the end of the match. I hit my face wrong and now my nose hurts. I wipe my nose and then look at my finger and notice that there's blood on it.

"Oh my god...I'm bleeding." I mumble as I squeeze my nose to stop the bleeding. A few seconds later, the cage door opens, and a ref enters the ring and runs over to me. He hands me a towel and I put it to my nose and a few seconds later, AJ runs into the ring and he drops to his knees next to me.

"Shit baby. What...what happened?" AJ asks me.

"Instead of keeping my head up on the Styles Clash, I kept my head down and hit my nose on the canvas." I say.

"I...I didn't mean to hurt you. I...I've never hurt anyone with that move before...damn it. I'm sorry baby." AJ says.

"It's not your fault. I sold the move wrong." I say.

"Are...are you sure it's not my fault?" AJ asks me.

"I'm positive. Sometimes I sell moves the wrong way. Remember that one time I sold the spine buster the wrong way?" I ask.

"Yeah, I remember that. Instead of just laying there, you rolled out of the ring." AJ says.

"Exactly. Sometimes people sell moves the wrong way, and sometimes people get hurt. That's what happens in this business." I say.

"I guess you're right. Let's get you out of this ring and back to the locker room. We have a horny boyfriend waiting for us." AJ says.

"He's probably already hard." I say.

"Probably." AJ says. AJ and the ref help me up, and AJ and I make our way out of the cage and back to our locker room. A few minutes later, we arrive at our locker room and AJ opens the door and we walk into the locker room and I sit down on the couch.

"Shit baby. What happened?" Bobby asks me.

"I...I hit my nose on the canvas after AJ hit me with Styles Clash." I say.

"Ugh! What did I tell you about selling moves?" Bobby asks me.

"Sell them right, or don't sell them at all." I say. Basically, if you're going to sell a move, sell it right. If you don't sell it right, kick out of the pen, and let the person do there move on you again, and hope that you sell it right that time.

"Exactly." Bobby says as he grabs the towel and puts it on the floor next to the couch. My nose has stopped bleeding.

"AJ baby, can you grab me a wet wash cloth please?" Bobby asks AJ.

"Yeah." AJ says. After AJ gets a wet wash cloth he walks over to the couch, sits down next to me, and hands the cloth to Bobby. After Bobby cleans the blood off of my face, he throws the towel into the hazardous waste basket and then he walks over to the couch.

"Can we have sex now?" Bobby asks me.

"Someone's horny." I say.

"We haven't had sex in ten days. I'm horny as a mo-fo. Ever since you two talked about having sex earlier, I've been hard as a brick." Bobby says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Well, I've been masturbating for the last 20 minutes, and I came twice; but don't worry my babies, you know how long it takes me to get hard." Bobby says.

"Yeah, like two seconds." I say.

"Exactly." Bobby says.

"I am kind of hard right now." I say.

"Me too." AJ says. _When AJ and I wrestle each other, all kinds of thoughts run through our heads. Usually thoughts about what we want to do to each other after the match, that's why we get hard during our matches. _

"Stand up." Bobby says. I stand up and Bobby claims my lips in a heated kiss. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. We battle for dominance and Bobby eventualluy wins. AJ pulls my trunks and jock-strap down, and I kick the items away from me. AJ starts stroking me and I let out a moan. Bobby pulls away from me and he takes a step back and starts taking his clothes off. Once he's completely naked, he starts stroking himself.

"Why...why did you take the bandages off?" I ask Bobby.

"They were starting to come off, so I just removed them." Bobby says.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense." I say. AJ starts kissing his way down my neck and he stops at my chest and he runs his tongue over my right nipple and I let out a moan.

"Take...take off your wrestling tights." I say to AJ. AJ pulls his tights and jock-strap down and his hard cock springs free from it's confines.

"Oh god. Get...get on your hands and knees." I mumble. AJ gets on his hands and knees. Bobby drops to his knees in front of AJ and AJ takes Bobby into his mouth.

"Fuck guys. I could get off just watching you two." I say.

"I...I want you in me." AJ mumbles as he releases Bobby's cock.

"What's the magic word?" I ask.

"Please...please fuck me now. I don't need any prep baby, just...just get in me now." AJ says.

"O...ok." I say. I drop to my knees behind AJ and after rubbing the tip of my cock over AJ's entrance, I slowly push into him and AJ and I both moan.

"Ah fuck AJ. Do...do that again." Bobby says. AJ moans arounds Bobby's cock and Bobby moans. I pull out of AJ and slowly push into him again. _I'm such a tease._ I angle my hips and start fucking him harder. I hear AJ and Bobby moan. A few minutes later, AJ and I cum, and a few seconds after AJ and I cum, Bobby cum's.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:00 AM**

We just got home, and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, AJ, Bobby and I go inside. **(A.N. I know that they usually stay in a hotel after Impact; but they decided to just go home after the PPV.) **After AJ and I put our dirty wrestling gear into the wash, we put our bags by the front door and head upstairs. Bobby is already asleep, so after AJ and I strip down to our boxers, we climb into bed and go to sleep.

**11/14/2011 11:30 AM**

"Hello Mr. Roode, how are you feeling today?" A nurse asks Bobby.

"I'm feeling good." Bobby says.

"That's good. I'm going to remove your stitches now. It'll take about 10-15 minutes, and when I'm done, I'm going to apply a bandage to the area, because there will be some bleeding after I remove the stitches." She says.

"Ok." Bobby says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:45 AM**

"Alright Bobby. I'm done now. Are you in any pain?" The nurse asks Bobby.

"Ah...no. It just kind of itches." Bobby says.

"That's normal. If it continues to itch, you can apply some fragerance free lotion to the area." The nurse says.

"Ok. I'm probably not going to remember this, so AJ are you paying attention?" Bobby asks AJ.

"Yes, yes I am. If the wound continues to itch, apply some fragerance free lotion to the area." AJ says.

"You're so smart baby." Bobby says.

"Thanks." AJ says.

"I...I have a question." Bobby says.

"Ok." The nurse says.

"When...when can I start having sex again?" Bobby asks the nurse.

"Ah...as soon as I finish putting a bandage on the area." The nurse says as we share a laugh.

"Ok then." Bobby says.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:00 PM**

Bobby, AJ and I strip down to our boxers and we go to bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A Little Less Than A Month Later: 12/11/2011**

Bobby returns to the ring tonight. Him, AJ and I are going to be in a triple threat match for the world heavy weight championship, and Bobby is scheduled to win.

Bobby and I awaken to the sound of cussing.

"AJ!" I yell.

"I'm in the kitchen!" AJ says.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah; but I burned the pancakes, so I have to make a fresh batch!" AJ says.

"Ok." I say as I start to laugh. Bobby and I get out of bed and head down to the kitchen.

"What ya makin?" Bobby asks AJ.

"Ah, I'm making scrambled eggs, sausage and pancakes. The sausage is already cooked, and I burned the pancakes; but I started on another batch." AJ says.

"Do you need any help?" Bobby asks.

"Nope." AJ says.

"Alrighty then. I guess I'll just sit down and shut up." Bobby says.

"Good idea baby." I say. Bobby slaps me on the ass, and I moan.

"Damn it Bobby." I say.

"Oops, sorry baby. I forgot how much you like getting spanked." Bobby says as he slaps me on the ass again.

"Stop." I mumble. Bobby slaps me on the ass one last time and then walks over to the table and sits down. I walk over to AJ and wrap my arms around him.

"You're hard." AJ says.

"I know." I say as I rub my boxer clad hard on across AJ's boxer clad butt.

"Hey...no fair." Bobby says as he stands up.

"Sit. Now." I say. Bobby pouts at me and then sits back down. After AJ takes the last pancake off of the griddle, he turns the griddle off and then turns around, and wraps his arms around me.

"Let's put on a show for Bobby." I whisper into AJ's ear.

"Ok." AJ says as he lets go of me and starts rubbing me through my boxers.

"You guys are mean." Bobby says.

"You're mean. You know what spanking does to me, and yet, you still spank me." I say.

"Grrrrr." Bobby mumbles as he starts rubbing himself through his boxers. AJ drops to his knees and after pulling down my boxers, he runs his tongue over the tip of my cock and then takes me into his mouth.

"Ah...fuck baby." I say as I run my hand through AJ's hair.

"Rub...rub yourself for me." I mumble. AJ starts rubbing himself through his boxers and I let out a moan as AJ relaxes his throat and takes me all the way in. Up, down. Up, down. _Oh fuck. _

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I moan. I look over at Bobby and I smile at the sight of him stroking himself.

"You're mean." Bobby says.

"I know." I mumble.

"Take...take your boxers off." I say to AJ. AJ releases me, stands up, and pulls down his boxers.

"Turn...turn around and place your hands on the counter." I say. AJ turns around and puts his hands on the counter.

"We're going to make a mess baby." AJ says to me.

"We'll clean it up when we're done." I say.

"The food's going to get cold." AJ says. _I hate it when he tries to annoy me. _

"We'll heat it up when we're done." I say as I take a step forward and slowly push into AJ.

"Oh god. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." AJ says. I bite down on AJ's neck and he moans.

"Get over here and suck AJ's cock." I say to Bobby. Bobby stands up and walks over to us. Bobby drops to his knees in front of AJ and takes AJ's cock into his mouth. He starts stroking himself and I pull all the way out of AJ and push into him again.

"Oh god." AJ moans. I angle my hips and push into AJ again.

"Oh god. Fuck me harder baby." AJ mumbles. I pull out until just the tip of my cock remains in him, and then I slam back into him and the both of us moan. _Why...why are we so fucking horny all the time?_

"Oh god Bobby." AJ mumbles. I look down and moan at the sight of Bobby deep throating AJ. A few minutes later, the three of us cum, screaming each others names.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:45 AM**

Bobby and I just finished cleaning up the mess that we made. There was cum on my cock, on Bobby's face, and on the floor in front of the oven.

"Come on baby, let's set the table." I say to Bobby. After Bobby and I wash our hands, we set the table and after AJ finishes cooking the eggs and re-heating the pancakes and sausage, he sets the food on the table.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" AJ asks Bobby and I.

"Coffee." Bobby and I say in unison.

"Ok." AJ says as he walks over to the coffee pot, grabs three cups off of the counter, and after pouring coffee into the three cups, he grabs the sugar, and the three cups of coffee and walks over to the table.

"Here you go guys." AJ says as he sets the three cups and the sugar down, and I grab one of the cups, Bobby grabs a cup, and AJ picks one up and sets it down in front of his plate.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"Thanks hon." Bobby says.

"You're welcome guys." AJ says.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:00 PM**

We just arrived at The Impact Wrestling Zone, and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we head inside. We walk to our locker room and AJ opens the door and we walk into the locker room. After setting our bags down next to the couch, we head to catering.

"Hey guys, over here." Jeff says. AJ, Bobby and I walk over to there table and we sit down.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask Ken and Jeff.

"Nothing much. I'm pretty excited about my match against Stinger tonight. I know he hasn't wrestled in like, two months; but he's a fighter, so I expect us to have a good match." Jeff says.

"Who's scheduled to win?" I ask.

"Ah, the writer's told the both of us to fight to the death, so...I guess that means that they don't care who wins." Jeff says.

"I hope you win." Bobby says.

"Me too." I say.

"Me too." AJ says.

"If I don't win, I'll kill someone." Jeff says.

"If you want to kill someone, kill Kurt." Bobby says. _Kurt's trial is scheduled for a week from now. I don't know why there's going to be a trial. The bastard confessed to shooting Bobby; but apparently the confession was thrown out for some reason. _

"Ah, I would kill Kurt; but A. I don't want to go to prison and become someone's bitch, and B. I would never kill someone." Jeff says as I roll my eyes and we share a laugh.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:15 PM**

Jeff nails the Swanton Bomb on Stinger and pins him for the win. It was one of the best matches I have ever watched. Stinger nailed the Scorpion Death Drop twice on Jeff and on both occasions Jeff kicked out after a two-count, and Jeff nailed a Whisper in the Wind and two Swanton Bombs before he finally pinned Stinger for the win. They're both laying in the middle of the ring. Three referees and two doctors make there way down to the ring and a few minutes later, two bruised bodies are taken out of the ring.

"Holy fuck. That was one hell of a match." I say.

"I...I...wow. That...that match was epic." Bobby says.

"It was by far one of the best matches I have ever watched." AJ says. A few minutes later, Ken and Jeff walk into our locker room **(A.N. They're like Stinger, they never knock.) **

"That was one hell of a match Jeff. Are you ok?" I ask.

"My...my back hurts. The doctor gave me a couple of extra-strength Tylenol and a bag of ice, so I should be fine in the morning." Jeff says.

"I'm glad that you're ok. I...damn. How is Stinger doing?" I ask.

"His knee hurts and his ribs are bruised; but thankfully nothings broken." Jeff says.

"That's good." I say.

"Ken...Ken and I are going to go back to the hotel. Do you guys want to grab some breakfast tomorrow?" Jeff asks.

"Sure." I say.

"Ah...sure why not." AJ says.

"Yeah, what they said." Bobby says.

"Ok, I'll give you guys a call in the morning." Jeff says.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow." I say.

"K. Bye." Jeff says as him and Ken leave.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:35 PM**

Bobby and I are standing in the ring, and AJ's music starts and after he strikes a pose, he makes his way down the ramp and into the ring. A couple of minutes later, the bell sounds and AJ and I go after Bobby.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:30 PM**

Bobby won the match by getting AJ to tap out using Crossface. The match was almost as Epic as the match Jeff and Stinger put on earlier.

We just got to the hotel, and after grabbing our bags from the trunk of the car, we head inside and take the elevator up to our room. I slip the key into the door and once the light turns green, I open the door and we walk into the room. After setting our bags down by the door, we shower, put on some boxers, and head to bed.

**Yay, another chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know exactly what happens during a court case, sorry if this doesn't sound right. **

**One Week Later: 12/18/2011 9:00 AM**

AJ, Bobby and I walk into the Court House in Macon Georgia, and after going through security, we head into the court room. We find seats towards the front of the court room, and we sit down. AJ grabs my right hand and Bobby grabs my right hand. The prosecutor, John Munch, is going to call the three of us to the stand today.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:45 AM**

"The prosecution would like to call a Mr. Bobby Roode to the stand." John says. Bobby stands up and makes his way to the witness stand.

"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the whole truth so help you god?" The judge asks Bobby.

"I do." Bobby says.

"Bobby Roode. Where were you on the day in question?" John asks Bobby.

"I was in my hotel room with my boyfriends, James and AJ." Bobby says.

"So you're gay?" John asks Bobby.

"Yes sir." Bobby says.

"What were you doing in the minutes leading up to the incident?" John asks Bobby.

"My boyfriends and I were laying in bed, cuddling." Bobby says.

"Ok. Did anything happen while you guys were cuddling?" John asks Bobby. **(A.N. I'm sorry that I have no idea what a prosecutor asks a witness or a victim. I think I'm doing pretty good though.) **

"There was a knock at the door. I got out of bed and went to answer the door. When I opened the door, I saw the defendant, and before I could ask him what he wanted, he shot me." Bobby says.

"Do you remember how many times he shot you?" John asks Bobby.

"Yes sir. He shot me three times." Bobby says.

"What happened after you were shot?" John asks Bobby.

"My boyfriends ran over to me and AJ placed towels over my wounds, and James called 911." Bobby says.

"Do you remember anyone else coming into the room after you were shot?" John asks Bobby.

"My...my friend Steve and my other friend Jeff and his boyfriend Ken came into the room. Steve dropped to his knees next to me and applied pressure to the wounds, and Jeff was crying." Bobby says. **(A.N. Steve, Jeff and Ken had a meeting that they had to attend, so that's why they weren't with Bobby, AJ and James when they went to court.)**

"Did either one of them say anything to you?" John asks Bobby.

"Jeff asked me what had happened, and I told him that Kurt had shot me." Bobby says.

"Objection your honor." The defense attorney says.

"Sustained." The judge says.

"Ok. What happened when you were at the hospital?" John asks Bobby.

"I was rushed into surgery, and when I woke up, my boyfriends were sitting next to me, and both of them were crying. I asked them why they were, and James told me that Kurt had shot me." Bobby says.

"Ok. Did they tell you why Kurt had shot you?" John asks Bobby.

"No; but I have reason to believe that Kurt shot me because I'm gay." Bobby says.

"Objection your honor. The witness is speculating." The defense attorney says.

"Sustained." The judge says.

"Ok. Has Kurt ever called you or your boyfriends names because of your sexuality?" John asks Bobby.

"Yes sir." Bobby says.

"What names did he call you?" John asks Bobby.

"He called us fags, AIDS infested fags, cock suckers, butt munchers, butt buddies, and he told us that we were going to go to hell." Bobby says. AJ and I are still holding hands; but my grip has gotten tighter with every word that Bobby says.

"Does he call any other members of the TNA roster names?" John asks Bobby.

"He called Jeff and Ken butt buddies, and he also told them that they were going to go to hell." Bobby says.

"Ok. Nothing further your honor." John says as he walks back to his table and sits down.

**A Few Days Later: 12/21/2011 12:00 PM**

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" The judge asks the jury.

"Yes your honor." The lead member of the jury says.

"On the count of attempted murder in the first degree, what say you?" The judge asks the lead member of the jury.

"We the jury, find the defendant guilty of attempted murder in the first degree." The lead member of the jury says. I start crying and I look over at Bobby and AJ and they're both crying.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." AJ says. Bobby breaks down and AJ and I both wrap our arms around him.

"It's...it's finally over." Bobby mumbles.

"Yes baby, it's finally over." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:15 PM**

Bobby, AJ and I finally compose ourselves and we stand up and make our way out of the court room. We walk outside and a bunch of reporters run up to us.

"Bobby...Bobby are you happy that it's finally over?" A male reporter asks Bobby.

"I'm very happy. I've been waiting for this moment for over a month." Bobby says.

"Bobby...Bobby tell me what you're thinking right now?" A different male reporter asks Bobby.

"I'm just thinking about Kurt and how much I hope he rots in hell for what he did to me." Bobby says.

"What's next Bobby?" A female reporter asks Bobby.

"AJ, James and I are going to go back to Orlando. I have to defend my title tomorrow against the both of them." Bobby says.

"Whose scheduled to win." The female reporter asks.

"Ah, you'll have to wait and see." Bobby says.

"Ok. Thank you Bobby." The female reporter says.

**A Few Hours Later: 5:30 PM**

AJ, Bobby and I just got home and after AJ puts our clothes into the washing machine, he starts the wash, and putting our empty bags into our room, the three of us head down to the living room. We sit down on the couch and I grab the house phone and after punching in Jeff and Ken's phone number, I press the speaker phone button and put the phone back on the receiver.

"Hey James. How did the trial go?" Jeff asks.

"They found Kurt guilty of attempted murder in the first degree." I say.

"Thank god. I hope the bastard rots in hell for what he did to Bobby." Jeff says.

"I hope he does too. The bastard shot me at point blank. I have no idea how I didn't die." Bobby says.

"You're a fighter Bobby." Jeff says.

"Yeah, I guess so." Bobby says.

"Do you guys want to go grab some dinner?" Jeff asks us.

"Ah sure." I say.

"Sounds good to me." Bobby says.

"Me too." AJ says.

"Ok. Do you want to meat us at a restaurant?" Jeff asks.

"Ah...sure. Where do you guys want to go eat?" I ask.

"Ah...how does The Olive Garden sound?" Jeff asks.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Me too." Bobby says.

"Yeah, what they said." AJ says.

"Alright. I'll see you guys in a few minutes." Jeff says.

"Ok. Bye bye Nero." I say.

"Bye guys." Jeff says.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

We just finished watching Iron Man 2, and after turning off the DVD player and the TV, we brush our teeth, strip down to our boxers and head to bed. Good night everyone.

**Another chapter, yay. **


	9. Chapter 9

**12/22/2011 9:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up and I start to feel dizzy, so I lay back down.

"Woah." I mumble. My head hurts, my throat hurts, and my body hurts.

"Bobby, AJ. Can you wake up please?" I mumble. _Oh yeah, like that's going to get them to wake up. _I reach over to Bobby and start to shake him. A few seconds later, he opens his eyes and after wiping the sleep out of them, he sits up.

"What...what time is it?" Bobby asks me.

"It's 9:30, and I don't feel good." I mumble.

"What's wrong baby?" Bobby asks me.

"My...my hole body hurts." I mumble. Bobby places his hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up. I'm going to go get the thermometer. AJ, baby, wake up." Bobby says as he starts to shake AJ. A couple of seconds later, AJ opens his eyes and after wiping the sleep out of them, he sits up.

"What...what's going on?" AJ asks.

"James isn't feeling good. Can you watch him while I go get the thermometer and some ibuprofen?" Bobby asks AJ. AJ nods his head yes, and Bobby gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom.

"What's wrong baby?" AJ asks me.

"My...my head hurts." I mumble. AJ places his hand on my forehead, and frowns.

"You're burning up." AJ says.

"I...I know." I say as I start to cough. A few seconds later, Bobby returns and he sits down next to me.

"Open." Bobby says. I open my mouth and Bobby puts the thermometer under my tongue. A couple of minutes later, the thermometer beeps, and Bobby takes it out of my mouth, look at it, and frowns.

"101.6. AJ baby, can you help me sit him up please?" Bobby asks AJ.

"Sure." AJ says as he places one hand on the back of my neck and the other hand on my right wrist. Bobby sets the cup of water and ibuprofen down and then places his right hand on the back of my neck and his left hand on my left wrist.

"1,2,3 go." AJ says as him and Bobby help me sit up. Bobby lets go of me and grabs the water and ibuprofen.

"Open." Bobby says. I open my mouth and Bobby puts the ibuprofen in my mouth and then he places the cup of water to my lips and I take a drink and swallow the pills.

"Good boy. I'm going to go start a bath for you. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Bobby says.

"Mmmmk." I mumble.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 9:40 AM**

Bobby picks me up and carries me into the bathroom.

"AJ baby, can you help me take off his boxers?" Bobby asks AJ.

"Sure." AJ says. Bobby sets me down and I almost collapse; but Bobby catches me, and after AJ takes my boxers off, Bobby lifts me up and carries me over to the bath tub and sets me down in the tub and I let out a groan.

"It's cold." I say as I try to stand up; but Bobby places his hand on my chest and I sit back down.

"I know it's cold baby; but it'll help you cool down, ok?" Bobby asks.

"Ok." I mumble. Truth is, I don't even think I could stand up if I wanted too. My hole body aches and I feel really weak. Bobby grabs a wash cloth, and after diping it into the water, he grabs the body wash, opens it, and squirts some onto the washcloth. After working the body wash into a lather, he starts cleaing me off. Once it comes time to wash my legs, AJ lifts my right leg up and Bobby washes it, and AJ sets it down and lifts my left leg up and Bobby washes it and then AJ sets it down.

"I'm cold." I mumble.

"I know baby. I'm almost done, I promise." Bobby says.

"Ok." I mumble.

"Can you go get me a cup?" Bobby asks AJ.

"Sure." AJ says as he exits the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, AJ returns with a large cup, and hands it to Bobby. Bobby fills the cup with water, and after he puts his right hand over my eyes, he dumps the water on my hair.

"Stop." I mumble.

"I'm almost done baby." Bobby says.

"Cold." I mumble.

"I know baby. I know." Bobby says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead. Bobby grabs the shampoo, opens it, and squirts some into his hand and then closes the lid. Bobby starts massaging my scalp and I let out a groan.

"Feel good?" Bobby asks me.

"Mmmmhmmm." I mumble.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 9:50 AM**

"I'm all done now baby." Bobby says as he sets the cup on the side of the tub.

"Good." I mumble.

"AJ." Bobby says.

"Yeah." AJ says.

"Can you grab a couple of towels and lay them on the bed for me please?" Bobby asks AJ.

"Sure." AJ says as he walks over to the towel rack.

"Actually, grab three towels; but only put two on the bed. Put the other one on the nightstand." Bobby says.

"Ok." AJ says as he grabs three towels off of the towel rack and walks out of the bathroom. Bobby picks me up and carries me into the bedroom. He lays me down on the towels and then he grabs the other towel, unfolds it, and starts drying me off. A couple of minutes, he finishes drying me off, and after taking the towels out from under me, AJ and him help me put on some boxers and after the two of them give me a kiss on the forehead, I drift to sleep.


End file.
